To Remember
by Heavenly Deeds
Summary: A girl makes some wrong choices. Sometimes they turn out to be good. KadajxOC. T for now.
1. Prologue: What is to come

Okay, this is the first serious fanfiction I've ever wrote. Sure, I've wrote some really funny ones, but those don't take that much though. At least for me. This is just the prologue, so it's short. The chapters to come should be nice and long, but not so long that you're like "OMG when will this end??!" Haha. I would love if you guys would review and give me some constructive criticism or something. I want to improve my writing. Usually when I write, I just do it all in one go and maybe add some parts and edit a little. I don't have much patience or time, hehe. It took me a while to finally get around writing this! I had an idea like this for a while, but today at work a great idea popped into my mind and I was like, "This is it. I'm gonna start it today." I already know how I'm going to end it, too. ;)

Just gotta flesh out all the rest of the story, dang! Lol. Any way, this is a KadajxOC. (He's not in the prologue, just saying.) Oh, so you can get a vague picture of Celeste (One of the main characters) here is a short description: She had auburn hair with blond highlights, dark blue eyes, and 5'6 in height.

And please R&R. It really does motivate me to publish chapters quicker. I can't even go on the computer on weekdays so it will be longer than usual! (Stupid school!!) Anyway, end of the long, giant paragraphs. I really hope you like it so far. :)

* * *

**To Remember**

**By: Heavenly Deeds**

_**Prologue**_

The neighborhood she lived in was boring.

It was set up like a regular suburban town should. Large houses and perfectly mowed lawns and automatic sprinklers. The sidewalks weren't cracked and there were no weeds growing on the sides of the street.

Autumn was here and it showed. The trees were yellow and red. Only a few green leaves shone through. The sky was clear and there was a chill in the air. A neighbor raked his leaves and she wondered if she could T.P. his house tonight.

After all, it was Mischief Night. Something needed to be imperfect in this perfect town.

She sat on the blue plastic seat of the sing as the chain links squeaked when it moved back and forth slightly from her kicking her legs. She put a cigarette in her mouth and inhaled, closing her eyes. Footsteps came to-wards her and she exhaled opening her eyes. A young boy, around the age of seventeen, was standing in front of her,  
staring. He had striking red hair and jade eyes. "Celeste."

She looked at him, annoyance apparent. "What Jake?"

"Why do you smoke those damned things? You'll get like, lung cancer or something." He smirked and came closer to her.

She inhaled deeply and slowly blew out another puff of smoke. It hit him in the face and he coughed.

"Okay, okay! I was just saying." He held his hands up as to surrender. His smile got bigger.

Jake Ackerman was very popular for many reasons. He was the star player on the soccer team. The second reason would probably be that he looks like a mix between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god- but with red hair. And he had a British accent, because he moved to America last year from Great Britain.

"So, like, are we going tonight?" He asked slowly with his eyebrows raised in playfulness.

Celeste tapped her cigarette and some ashes fell to the ground. Her glance was cast down to the mulch covered ground.

"Yeah."

Jake smiled toothily and messed up her hair a little by patting her on the head. He walked away with his hands in his pockets. She combed her hand through her hair and got off of the swing dropping, her cig on the ground and mushing it into the pavement with her foot.


	2. Dancing and Confusion

Her room was painted a light plum. Well, it wasn't exactly light, but for plum it was. Most of the furniture was white, including the vanity. She had stuffed animals everywhere of various colors and sizes, most horses. The room was big, although she thought it was never big enough. It didn't change much from her childhood; only a bigger bed with silk sheets was put in.

Celeste pulled her bottom eyelid down as she applied black eyeliner. She only put it on her bottom lid, but changed her mind and went all out. It was night-time after all. She stopped and looked at herself. She used a light color for her eye shadow (Since her eyes are green and it just looks cool.) Everything looked good. She was happy. Her step-mom called her as she brushed her hair at the vanity.

"Hold on!" She yelled and continued brushing her chocolate hair. It was long; about to her mid back. She liked it longer because you could do more with it.

Celeste looked out of her neatly trimmed window. It was one of those fall nights where you can smell the frost and there is no wind. Everything is quiet, you couldn't see the stars from all the light pollution, and the moon was only a tiny sliver in the sky. Nothing special. It was always like this here. She grabbed her purse and opened her bedroom door, but running back to her vanity to check herself again, then running back out.

--

Celeste made her way down the carpet laden stairs. They were soft on her bare feet. She had about an hour before Jake was coming to pick her up. She assumed he would have some fancy car. _Probably a Lamborghini or something. _It was exciting to be going out with a guy everyone else wanted to be with. She stil lcouldn't figure out why in the hell he wanted her.

Her step-mom looked pissed. She had her hands on her hips and was breathing a little too hard out of her nose, which she had surgery on to make it more "feminine". Celeste always called her M.J. behind her back.

She looked at a spot on the floor, motioning with her eyes.

"What?" Asked Celeste innocently.

"That dog shat on the floor. Clean it up. I just had these carpets cleaned." She stressed the word cleaned. She steam cleaned them practically every week.

Celeste finished walking down the stairs, arms crossed. "I didn't know shit had a past tense, Helena."

Helena smiled. "Call me mommy sweet-ums." She walked off into the kitchen, heels stabbing into the linoleum floor.

"Fuck you." She said under her breath.

To get all the supplies to clean up the mess the dog made, she had to go into the kitchen. And go past her troll of a step-mom. This was going to suck.

She stepped in and grabbed the paper towels off the rack, then went under the sink to grab some carpet cleaner. The dog had diarrhea, or at least it looked like it, so she was going to need it. She walked hurriedly past Helena, holding her breath. She really didn't feel like dealing with _her_ shit today.

--

Celeste was almost done cleaning the carpet. It was only taking her 20 minutes to get it done. She was worried about Muffin, their dog. She was a Pomeranian. She might be sick, so she had to talk to Helena later about taking her to the vet.

Stomps were heard coming down the stairs and a high pitched laugh came towards her. Her brother, Eric, tackled her. He was 14, three years younger than her.

She started to get mad now. At this rate, the stain would never be cleaned and she would never be able to get asked out by Jake Ackerman again.

"Get the fuck off me you faggot." She mumbled into him trying to push him off.

He just laughed more and she started to giggle a little.

"Sis has gotta clean up some poopy!"

"I won't be able to finish if you keep bothering me." She laughed while he got off her and ran into the other room. He was annoying, but so funny at the same time. Horrid combination, really.

She continued cleaning and kept glancing at the clock, wishing it would be time. Wishing the carpets were a darker color.

--

Jake came on time. He complimented her taste in clothes and said she looked stunning, of course. Guys always said stuff like that, and she never believed it. They got in the silver car. He had a driver in the front seat. They sat in the back; and she was right; it was a Lamborghini. She remembered how her mom ran to the door to see her date and her jaw almost physically dropped. _And he's all mine._ Celeste smirked and put her hand on Jake's knee, smiling up at him.

--

He pulled her in the club that was across the street from where they parked. Music could clearly be heard from outside and a few people were hanging outside. The girls glared at her with a vengeance as she walked by. Jealousy for many things they couldn't have, namely Jake Ackerman.

Inside, a live band was playing while tons of people mashed together and danced while multi-colored light bounced off surfaces creating a surreal glow. It was more like a rave.

And right away she thought, _Why did I come here? I hope no one slips anything into my drink..._

But then she remembered that she was here with Jake Ackerman, the most popular boy in school, who was still pulling her through the crowd to get to the front, in other words, as close to the loud music as possible.

He smiled at her and gestured for her to dance, so she did.

--

She didn't notice how close they were because of how entranced she was by the music. His breath was on her neck and his voice was in her ear.

_"Follow me."_

So she did.

They went around to the back of the building where no one was. There was a broken chain-linked fence and it was really dark. It made Celeste feel uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as she would be in a minute.

Jake turned her to face him and he moved a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"You're beautiful."

Her face flushed and she looked down. Why was he telling her this? Compared to him, she was nobody. Her usual cocky self decided to take a nap for the time being.

He took her chin in his hand lightly and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she just stood there. He smiled as he reached under her shirt. She pulled away.

Celeste ran to the front of the building and stood at the corner, out of breath. She really needed a cigarette right now. She heard footsteps and turned around.

"Celeste! Why did you run off like that, babe?"

She looked down, not entirely sure herself. She was sure any girl would have killed to be her right now, but something didn't feel right. She didn't want to be taken advantage of.

"Don't call me babe." She said under her breath, grinding her teeth.

Jake reached out for her again and she screamed, running into the street. A car came speeding down the road, music roaring and headlights blinding. Celeste turned around.

Everything went black.

--

"Maybe she would like to play."

"Don't be stupid."

"Loz, are you crying?"

"NO!"

Everything was hazy as I opened my eyes. All I could see were three people hovering over me. I sat up, looking around. Where was Jake? Where was everyone?

It looked like a hotel room, but not one I recognized. It seemed familiar, but something was just not right.

"What the fuck..." I groaned and placed my hand on my forehead.

The boy with the medium silver hair looked at me seriously, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "We don't say that word."

I shot him a death glare, but stopped as I noticed his eyes. His pupils were like a cat's and his eyes were so green, like mine, but with blue mixed in as well. He was gorgeous, and so bizzare.

I composed myself and placed my hands on my lap, sitting neatly because I was wearing a short skirt. "Why are you all wearing leather?"

I just did a once-over on them all and raised an eyebrow. This place was so fucking weird. This was Earth? But I still couldn't get my thoughts straight. What happened?...

They all looked at each other and the one with the huge sideburns said, "That's what Mother wanted us to wear."

I laughed loudly. "Your mom sure is a kinky bitch."

They looked angry; like they wanted to stab something. Like moi.

"Don't talk about Mother that way!" Once again, it was the one with the medium length hair. He grabbed my shoulders and glared at me, pouting a little.

"Dude, chill. I was just kidding..."

He looked at me like I had three heads, then proceeded to let go of me. I felt bad now, maybe their mom died or something? I didn't want to ask. What I did want to know was where I was and where everyone was, and _what the fuck was going on._ They introduced themselves. Long hair dude was Yazoo, sideburn dude was Loz, and he was Kadaj.

Weirdest fucking names ever.

They started talking to each other, looking at me "subtly", so I finally got a chance to think after eyeing these beautiful men. At first, I couldn't remember what happened last, but everything rushed into my brain so fast, I almost got a headache.

The car rushing past a red light and me running from... Jake. That could only mean one of two things: Right now, I was dead or on some kind off hospital drug. I was hoping it was the second one.

I stared at the back of Kadaj's head, questions running through my mind, too pissed and tired to ask or seriously care right now. I slid down on my back and closed my eyes, relishing the soft pillow and letting everything go for now. For once, everything wasn't perfect and expected.

I liked it.

--

**So yeah, its a short first chapter. / So sorry this took forever to get up and that it isn't very long, but I promise the second chapter will be!! I'm very new at writing stories and I'm not that good, so I would like some reviews telling me how I'm doing. And if anyone wants to beta read or send me some ideas, tell me or message me!! **

**I wrote the last part in first person because I felt like it, lol. It was easier...haha. Well, I will have the next chapter up MUCH SOONER. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! **


End file.
